Sister, Sister Chapter 10
by ccrulz
Summary: After a near miss, the group winds up at the warehouse. An interesting group of backup arrives. Are they too late?


Chapter 10

They all gathered in the dark, behind a grove of trees. Mike turned to all of them. "Look, I don't know how I get dragged into these things, but I want you all to know, I have your back. I may not be happy with the situation, but I'll do my best to help you. Really. And, I'm sorry if I offended anyone." He looked around to see if they really believed him. "What's the matter Detective? Are you afraid Will and I will snack on you if something goes wrong?" Henry said smiling the entire time. Mike rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Fitzroy. See, try to be sincere and you people think of... dinner." The others just shook their heads and giggled at him. Vicki walked over to him, put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Mike, we know you are a cop first and lately, a skeptic second and we all appreciate that, especially now." She smiled at him and he smiled back, "And to answer your earlier question, " he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "we've only gone out twice. Jealous?" She looked at him over her glasses and whispered back, "No, happy for you." He looked a little sad to hear her say it but didn't have time to think long about it because they suddenly heard noises coming from behind them.

Mike instinctively drew his gun, Vicki drew her asp, Will and Henry vamped and Vicki drew Maggie behind her, drawing a look from Maggie as if to say, _I can take care of myself,_ but she didn't fight it. Suddenly, Maggie and Will both told everyone to relax, it was their backup. There were six tall figures coming toward them and Henry knew immediately what they were, he had been sniffing the air. "Shapeshifters? Will, you sly man! Have you formed some kind of alliance with them?" Will nodded, "Yes sir, Duke, they are good to have on your side." The apparent leader was tall, actually they all seemed tall to Vicki and Mike, he was tanned or maybe it was just his skin tone, very muscled but not too much and had hair past his shoulders that fell in soft waves. He was very masculine, yet beautiful at the same time. His eyes were gray, lips full and pink and eyelashes any woman would pay good money for. "Well, I'll say this, they are all definitely easy on the eyes and I can't see well in the dark so I can't wait til daylight," Vicki said while she and Maggie gave each other that OH YEAH, look. Will and Henry were not amused. "Ladies, can we keep our hormones in check please?" Henry said, sounding just a little on the jealous side. Mike was still stunned. "I don't know why I should be surprised, shapeshifters," he was muttering to himself and shaking his head." "Detective, are you okay?" said Maggie. Vicki answered for him, "Don't worry, he always gets like this when we have something new and freakish happen. Takes a little longer to sink in for him." Both women shrugged and turned back to the group of men now huddled around Will and Henry. "Maggie," Vicki said quietly, "I have to tell you, I'm not sure how much of what happened back there I believe." Maggie smiled, "I knew you would feel that way. Do you think I believed right away that HE was being truthful, that he was truly sorry, that you existed? Vicki, I don't expect anything from you, only what you want to give. I am not a witch, a sorcerer or whatever you may think. Those memories are real. They happened, to me and to you. And right now, it doesn't matter, I just want Tori back. If you still want that talk, I'm there for you, for anything." Vicki nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat. "Okay, deal, get your daughter, get an explanation..." Maggie cut her off, "That's not what I meant! I just meant, I'm having difficulty concentrating when I have murder on my mind. You know how it is." Vicki agreed. "I know, but what I don't know is why I have been so emotional around you. I'm not normally so...so..." "Girly?" Maggie replied. Vicki's eyes widened. That was it. Girly. They both jumped when Mike said, "Hey, we gonna do this or what?" He waved his hands in the air and made circling motions, showing he was getting impatient.

The group gathered up and Will introduced everyone. "This is Blade," motioning to the leader, then going down the line to the other beautiful men as there was really no other way to desribe them, "Cutter, Quade, Nate, Greyson and Dagon. These, " Will motioned to his group, "are my friends and family." He proceeded to introduce them to the group of men. Vicki was facinated, Mike was horrified, to find out that all of the men were shapeshifters, or werewolves as most people knew them as. Blade was a doctor, Cutter was a teacher, Quade and Nate were, um, male strippers which made Vicki grin and Mike and Henry not so happy, and Greyson was a bodyguard. How appropriate. Of course, Vicki's smart ass remark was whispered to Maggie, _"He can guard my body anytime." _Henry said, "I heard that!" and shot Vicki a look that made her realize he was jealous, she liked that! Blade spoke for the group, "We are willing to give our lives to help you. Will has helped our clan and we are grateful. We will do whatever you need. Please just tell us." Will explained to his group that the shapeshifters prescense would throw off the sensory perception of the other vampires, possibly allowing them to get in without being detected. Will became very serious, "Remember, we are dealing with very powerful vampires. They have become deadly, ruthless and power hungry. There are four-the blonde is Charles, the red head is Lars, the black haired one is Anne," Henry growled at the name, Vicki took his hand to calm him, " and the other one is Raisa." He explained that they had all four been willing to conform and even enjoyed the family atmosphere. They were new to the changed ways, but Will sensed nothing in them to be concerned about. Then, when Anne found out Maggie was expecting again, all hell broke loose. They became angry and called Maggie and her children an abomination to the vampire clan. That's when they took Tori. "Will is much more laid back than I am, " Maggie said, "I wanted to go in with torches blazing, stakes ready, whatever, but he wouldn't let me." That statement made Vicki a little more reassurred that she might be telling the truth. It was at that moment, they heard a little girl's screams. "Tori!!" Maggie screamed.


End file.
